


Rock Me Like A Hurricane

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: A hurricane is on it's way. Brock has never been in a hurricane before and he's terrified. Jose comes to his rescue.





	Rock Me Like A Hurricane

Brock and Jose were both in Orlando for a few gigs. They had been having a nice week in the sunshine state, not spending much time together due to their busy schedules. That was probably a good thing, as they were still trying to convince the world they’re just friends, despite always kissing and publicly making jokes about having sex with each other.

They weren’t aware of the incoming hurricane until it was too late to leave. Brock was very upset and chewed out his manager for possibly putting him in danger. Vanessa made several posts on social media apologizing to the gigs that were being cancelled due to the storm. They were just going to have to wait it out. The interstates were closed, no train or plane was going anywhere for a few days at least.

Jose had been through plenty of hurricanes in his life, but this was all new to Brock, and he was terrified of what could happen. He texted Jose in a panic.

**B: ** _ I’m not doing too great ahead of this storm. I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to buy to sustain myself through the storm. _

**Jose: ** _ Awww. Do you wanna come stay with me? I have everything already and I’m a pro at sitting through hurricanes. _

**B: ** _ That would make me feel so much better. _

**Jose: ** _ Then get yo tall ass over here! _

**B: ** _ Alright alright I’ll see you in a few mins _

Brock took a deep breath and prepared himself mentally for spending days or a week with Jose while a hurricane sat overhead. He had no idea how that would turn out, but he knew he didn’t want to go through the storm alone. He packed up all of his stuff and headed out of the room. Brock got onto the elevator with his luggage and went up to Jose's floor. He knocked on the door, the storm on the horizon making his guts churn.

"Hey," Jose smiled as he opened the door. "Come on in, Toes."

"Thank you," Brock said, dragging his bags into Jose's room. "I really appreciate it."

Jose nodded. "Yeah, of course. Anything for you."

Brock walked over and sat down on the bed. Jose closed the door behind him and joined him on the bed. There was a long pause, neither of them knowing what to say.

“How exactly do we ride out a hurricane?” Brock finally asked. 

“Well,” Jose shifted around on the bed. “You just sit inside and wait.”

“Oh,” Brock nodded. “That doesn’t seem too bad.”

“It can get scary sometimes,” Jose said. “The wind and rain are really loud, but we should be fine.”

Brock took a deep breath, definitely not calm, but in better shape than he would have been alone. “Good to know. When is it supposed to get bad here?”

“Monday night, I think,” Jose said.

“Great,” Brock sighed. “So I only have two days left to live.”

“No,” Jose rolled his eyes and laughed. “You’re gonna be fine.”

"I've never been in a hurricane before," Brock looked away.

"Aww," Jose hugged Brock. "My little hurricane virgin."

Brock laughed, shaking his head. "I guess I am."

"What? Mine or a hurricane virgin?" Jose laughed loudly. "Ahh, I'm just kidding, bitch."

"We'll see," Brock laughed again, leaning into the embrace.

~~~

Once the storm started setting in, Brock became more nervous than ever. He and Jose had picked up all the food and water they'd need, plus flashlights and batteries. The heavy rain had started, beating down so loud that Brock could barely hear himself think, and the wind could be heard howling howling loudly outside of the window. All around them, trees were cracking and being uprooted. Brock tried not to look out the window too much because the eerie grey landscape was overwhelming to him. Every time the power flickered, Brock nearly had a heart attack.

"Fuck, this is even worse than I thought it would be," Brock said. He was sitting on the bed up against the headboard with his knees pulled up to his chest.

Jose sat down beside him. “It’s gonna be okay. It’s just a little rain and wind.”

“It’s really loud for a  _ little _ wind and rain,” Brock buried his head in between his knees.

Jose scooted closer to Brock and wrapped his arms around him. "You're gonna fine."

"Are you sure?" Brock questioned, looking up with a red face and wet eyes.

Jose smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'm sure."

Brock uncurled himself and leaned against Jose, laying his head on Jose's shoulder. Jose rested his chin on the top of Brock’s head and cuddled up to him, beginning to gently rock them both. It warmed Jose’s heart to see the usually cold man be so open and vulnerable with him.

“Thank you,” Brock sighed. "I don't know how you're always so good at calming me down."

"That's what I'm here for," Jose put his fingers under Brock's chin and tilted the other man's head up towards his and looked deep into his eyes. Brock leaned up and pressed lips together. Jose reciprocated softly. He understood that he was bringing Brock some much needed comfort and that this was Brock's way of thanking him.

"I thought we were just friends," Jose laughed, against his lips.

"Jose, we're stuck in the middle of a hurricane," Brock said. "We don't have time for that debate right now."

Jose rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Jose cupped Brock's cheeks and kissed him softly. It brought back memories, and Jose started to get lost in them. That was, until a loud thunder rumbled outside, making Brock jerk away in fear.

"Oh my god," Brock gasped. "That's it, we're gonna die."

Jose wrapped his arms around Brock and held his head to his chest. "Shhh, it's okay. I've got you."

Brock tried to throw himself back into the kiss, get lost in the memories of being with Jose anywhere but here. Unable to stop it, his body went shaky and Brock felt tears constricting his throat, push hot into his eyes. Jose’s chest tightened, knowing Brock had to be absolutely terrified. Only extreme fear or loss could bring that out in him. At the same time Jose felt awful for Brock’s suffering, he was also getting soft warm feelings over Brock's unusual vulnerability.

"I'm sorry," Brock said, tears flowing freely down his face. "I'm-- I’m  _ really _ scared."

"Just a few more hours, baby," Jose kissed the top of his head. "It'll be over soon."

~~~

After two days of wind and rain, the storm was finally, mercifully over. Brock's nerves were absolutely shot, his body feeling like jell-o. Jose was exhausted from constantly trying to comfort him. Brock conked out, drooling and snoring, so Jose got up to grab some food from the fridge.

Just as Jose was pulling the frozen pizza out of the oven, Brock stumbled into the kitchenette, still half asleep. Jose watched as Brock sat down at the counter.

"Well hello, sleepy head," Jose laughed. "You feeling better now?"

"Finally," Brock nodded. "Now that the storm is gone. 

“You know, you'd be like this if we were in a snowstorm,” He pointed out. “Living in Florida and California, you don't get much snow."

"Whatever," Jose laughed, walking around and pressing his lips against Brock's. "I made us some pizza."

"I know, it smells delicious," Brock smiled. "I'm starving."

A bright smile overtook Jose's face, relieved that his appetite had returned after days of only snacking, and freaking out over every tummy grumble.  _ What if I get sick and there's no doctor? The roads are closed, we can't go anywhere. I’m gonna die here Jose _ \-- "I knew you would be,” Jose smiled, “You've been working up a real app- appetizer? You should be hungry after days of being so worried about the storm."

"Everything's fine," Brock laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Just like you promised it would be."

"Told you," Jose stood behind the taller man and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You survived."

Brock turned his head so he could kiss Jose. "Wait, shouldn't we eat before we start getting distracted by other things?"

"Oh yeah," Jose laughed, letting him go and heading back over to the oven. He pulled out two plates and cut the pizza into generous helpings.

"Thanks," Brock said as Jose sat down beside him.

When they finished eating, Brock cleaned the dishes and put them away. Jose stood nearby, watching him. Brock walked over and pulled him into a hug. Jose leaned up, pressing his lips against Brock's.

"Do you do this with all your friends?" Brock asked, laughing.

Jose rolled his eyes. "I'm not in love with all my friends."

"Fair point," Brock nodded, laughing again.  _ Neither am I. _

"No matter what happens," Brock said. "We always end up finding our way back to each other."

"I hope that never stops," Jose smiled.

"Me neither," Brock kissed his forehead. "It's been so nice being here you the past several days. I miss that when we're busy."

"Me too," Jose put his hands on Brock's face and pressed his lips against Brock's. The intimacy of the gesture is something new, and yet old at the same time. 

"Honestly," Brock took a deep breath. "This hurricane made me realize I might need you a little more than I thought."

"And what does that mean for us?" Jose tilted his head.

"I'm not sure yet," Brock said. "But all I know is that, right now, you're the one I want by my side. We can figure everything else out later."

Jose nodded, half a smile rising to his lips. "I can handle that."


End file.
